1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium adapted for use as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk or the like, and also to a method of recording data on such a recording medium, an apparatus for recording data on and/or reproducing the same from the recording medium, and further to an apparatus for cutting the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
On an optical disk (ROM disk) or the like where tracking is executed by a sample servo system, a multiplicity of servo areas are formed at predetermined intervals on tracks together with data areas for recording ordinary data, wherein each of the servo areas includes wobbled pits for effecting a tracking servo action, a mirror portion for effecting a focus servo action, and a clock pit for generating a clock signal (for effecting a spindle servo action to a spindle motor for rotating the optical disk).
Meanwhile in an optical disk apparatus for reproducing the recorded data in the data areas on the optical disk, such servo areas (servo bytes) formed on the optical disk are detected and used for tracking or generation of a clock signal.
For the purpose of enabling the optical disk apparatus to exactly detect the servo area, it has been necessary heretofore to modulate the data, which is recorded in the data area on the optical disk mentioned above, in such a manner that the pit pattern thereof becomes different from the pit pattern of servo bytes composed of wobbled pits and clock pits in the servo area. More specifically, if nonmodulated data is recorded on the optical disk, there may arise a problem that the servo byte pattern in the servo area on the optical disk fails to become a unique pattern, whereby the servo area (servo byte) on the optical disk is rendered undetectable.